


When Ice Cream is a Bad Option Yet Roman Picks It Anyways

by Dawnbie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is lactose intolerant, Janus is mother hen, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie
Summary: Roman knew anything involving milk upset his stomach, but how can he say no to ice cream when it's so delicious and he sees everyone else eating it?(Mildly Vent fic from someone who's lactose intolerant but consumes the devil juice anyways)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 12





	When Ice Cream is a Bad Option Yet Roman Picks It Anyways

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between DWIT and Redux.  
> Patton isn't unsympathetic here, he just forgets way too easily that Roman can't have dairy.

'Why did I go for it? Oh, why? Why did I go with ice cream when I know I can't have it?'

Well, Roman knew why he did go for it, doesn't mean there aren't ever consequences whenever he does have it. Which is exactly why lying on his side on the floor in his room wasn't exactly new to Roman. He knows what he did, he isn't going to play the victim here, he already knew what eating that blasted dessert would make his stomach upset, would leave him feeling bloated at least for an hour, leave him feeling queasy. But could anyone really blame him? He usually doesn't mind whenever someone eats any ice cream around him, that would just be rude to complain after all and his self-control is usually completely fin in those one-off instances.

That mindset goes right out the window when everyone is having it, and that self-control is nothing but ash when Patton offers him a bowl. It would be rude to deny a serving after all, especially since the guilt of saying no to Patton tends to leave him feeling off-kilter, the feelings even worse when Patton insists on him having just one serving! Once he finishes his serving, however, he can usually already feel his body not reacting the most dignified to the milky treat. So, he usually spends anywhere from a few minutes to an hour or so sitting out the stomach-bug symptoms. It's not all bad mind you, doing things this way. Sure, the ickiness would be better appreciated not being there, but there are some high points to this.

His symptoms aren't the worst out there, other people have even worst symptoms than he's got so it would be a bit silly to go as far as cutting all dairy out of his diet. It also helps to check just how much lactose is in certain cheeses just to make sure he won't feel too gross afterward. He just can't help worrying about the notion of pushing the others into his needed diet limits, that wouldn't be fair to them! A part of him did appreciate the concern Virgil sometimes had over his slightly extreme handling of his feelings about this when Thomas hasn't summoned any of them.

So, here he lies. On the floor. Just waiting out the gases passing through him and giving him indigestion a bit. Nothing too severe. 

That is until Janus and Remus moved up to the Light Side common area. He'd have to be a blind man to not notice the second new fridge in the kitchen the next morning after his brother's appearance last night, it was a solid green and everything. Oh Heracles, did he want to know what was in there? knowing his brother, it was probably filled with either disturbing, gross, or violent. But, since it seemed like he was the only one there, it was probably best that he finds out whatever his brother has conjured up for them. He yanked the door open ready for a fight!-

...Only, there was only stuff like almond milk, really low lactose cheeses, and vegan yogurts. Did his brother make an entire second fridge for lactose-free stuff? What in the heckity-heck for?

"Well, it's so nice of you to be digging through your brother's things, it's not like he can readily consume normal products or anything." Roman spun around to Janus sitting at the counter, who smugly waved at him.

The princely side had to take a moment to process what Janus said and what was in the fridge before slowly closing it. "Is... Is Remus lactose intolerant too?"

Janus glanced over Roman for a moment, "You have lactose intolerance?" Roman briskly nodded. The two stayed silent for a moment. "What are your symptoms, just so I can keep an eye out for them." The snaking side watched like... well, a snake in the grass as Roman shrugged before kicking at the ground slightly.

"I mean, they aren't anything too extreme. I usually get a stomach ache, I do tend to feel a bit queasy, I do tend to feel extra bloated, and I do tend to prefer lying on the ground in my room afterward if it's appropriate timing. Aside from that, I wouldn't really call the symptoms that bad."

Roman avoids looking at Janus while explaining, not in the mood to see any teasing matter over his face. However, once he did look Janus looked surprised. "And there aren't any alternative dairy products in the main refrigerator?" Roman felt confused yet nodded slightly. He watched Janus slump back a bit. "I take back my previous comment, you and Remus can both have free rein over the dairy-free fridge."

Princey couldn't help but feel confused by Janus's shift. He just shrugged as he opened the green refrigerator to grasp one of the smaller containers of non-dairy greek yogurt along with summoning an extra spoon. Even as he ate, that discomfort never came knocking. It was a nice change of pace. "Say, what are Remus's symptoms?" 

"It's best if we don't discuss that, that isn't really my focus right now anyways. My question is why there aren't as many products for you when it seems everyone else's needs are taken care of."

Roman shrugged as he passed Janus to sit at the dining room table. "I think it's just because it's usually just me that needs it, and if I'm not in a milk mood, it kinda just goes bad? And sure, we may be imaginary, but Logan and Patton don't really like wasting space in the fridge. So we only summon dairy-free stuff when we got extra space and as long as it's not a lot to cause too much space to be taken."

Janus nodded, "Well, since there's now an official second refrigerator for the both of you now, I do expect the both of you to use it." Roman blinked in surprise, having not picked up a drop of sarcasm in this declaration.

He couldn't help the smirk growing on his face as he looks at the self-care-obsessed side. "That sounds like one deal I can agree to!" A relieved feeling brushing over his arms and wrapping him in mild comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off my own lactose intolerance symptoms, sue me.  
> This had a completely different set-up than this but I'm kinda typing against the clock here since the wifi normally gets turned off where I lived because of the wifi bill always being really high, cheers!


End file.
